El susurro del hielo
by peaceilove
Summary: Algun dia tenia que superarlo, pero no hoy. Hitsugaya-kun te extraño...Nunca quise esto. Hinamori...Shiro-chan..."Perdoname" CONGELADO
1. Chapter 1

**bueno aqui vengo con otro hitsuhina, si no te gusta, no leas. chicos esta ves depende todo de ustedes, si me llegan 5 o mas reviews seguire con el otro cap, pero si no me llegan aunque sea 5 reviews, tendre que cancelar la historia, y eso sera para todos los capitulos. como siempre con faltas de ortografia pero bueno, que mas da. disfrutenlo!**

Primer capitulo-hitsugaya.

_Lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba ella. como olvidarlo? fue uno de los peores dias de mi vida, correccion, fue el peor de mi vida._

matsumoto!-grite enojado pues lamentablemente mi fukutaicho era rangiku matsumoto, creo que si a cualquier otro capitan le hubiera tocado matsumoto con teniente, probablemente se hubieran dejado mandar por ella, pero este no era mi caso.

hay taicho!-suspiro sonoramente. era lo de siempre, matsumoto no hacia el papeleo, inventaba una excusa, yo le gritaba, ella se escapaba de mi, y yo la perseguia. no era nada personal, pero habeses, no que digo! siempre, siempre! no habia ni un solo dia en el que esa mujer no me sacara de mis casillas. bueno, que se le iba hacer? ella no cambiaria jamas, y era lo que me desesperaba.

ahora tendria que ir a bascarla por todo el seireitei, pero a quien engaño. matsumoto no es de las que mejor se esconden que digamos, probablemente estaria en un bar, con hisagi o kira enborrachandose, esa no tenia remedio. pero tal vez, bueno solo digo que hay probabilidades de que este con su mejor amiga, yo que se, hablando, caminando o haciendo lo que las mujeres hacen.

maldita sea, no esta aqui.-busque detenidamente en lugar, mire por cada rincon, cada centimetro de este bar. estaba realmente cansado. doce bares y en ninguno aparecio mi no tan querida teniente. ahora solo faltaba un sitio por buscar, pero no, no me atrevia a entrar ahi, mirarla a la cara? despues de todo lo que le habia echo? entrar al dormitorio de mi mejor amiga no era la mas buena idea que e tenido. sabia que ella no queria verme, sabia que _hinamori_ no queria oirme, y tenia una buena razon para no hacerlo. todo habia sido mi culpa! todo! la espada que tenia que protegerla, le atraveso el pecho, mi espada. y ahora page las consecuencias, si, se que me lo meresco pero, es difucil estar tanto tiempo separado de ella. despues de que vivimos juntos en el distrito de riconkai tantos años, verdaderamente se me hacia dificil.

_toc toc_-algun dia tenia que superarlo, no podria vivir siempre en ese infierno, solo tratare de no verla y listo.-_tratare de no verla y listo._-era facil hablar, pero llegaria la hora de enfrentar esa fobia que tengo, de mirarla, de pedir perdon.-_puff, como dije antes era facil hablar.-_di un leve suspiro y volvi a tocar, tenia que superarlo, si. pero hoy no seria el dia.

_ran..._-escuche un susurro, un voz muy dulce, pero no la distinguia.-_ran?-_seguia susurrando, y yo seguia sin distinguirla.-_hay no..._hina escondeme rapido!-esa voz si que la distinguia, pero habia dicho, hina?-_es ella_-trage saliva antes de entrar, respire hondo, recupere la compostura, y entre sin mas.

* * *

jojojooo! no esperaban que fuera tan corto cierto? pero bueno, cada capitulo se trata de la narracion de un personaje, asi que no tenia mas remedio que hacer asi de cortito. hay bueno, algo es algo no? jaaja comenten! y no se olviden de seguir la historia.

que hara hinamori al verlo? que pasara con toushiro? y matsumoto, donde se metio?-lo descubriran en el proximo cap. recuerdeen! solo 5 reviews, solo 5!


	2. Chapter 2

**hay bueno, 5 reviews fueron suficientes jeje. este es solo un relleno, asi que no creo que sea muy interesante, pero es importante. disfrutenlo! para el prximo cap ya no voy a necesitar 5 reviews puesto que este capitulo es muy aburrido, pero para el proproximo cap si. comente si quieren.**

Segundo capitulo-Matsumoto

_Gin, siempre te vas sin dejar nada atras, eso es lo que mas odio de ti. pero si ubieras dejado algo, no hubiera podido seguir, eso es lo que mas amo de ti._

Hay no, hay no, hay no!-mi taichito querido ya llego, y ahora que hago!-ya se, hina escondeme rapido!-si con eso no te mata, por mi esta bien...-y esa actitud tan depre de hina, a que se devera? ahh, creo que ya se.-con que van a arreglar sus _"problemitas"_, no?

ran, no es hora de pensar en eso. escondete rapido!

_toc toc_-toco por segunda vez, hay taichito porque tendras que ser tan cascarrabias! bueno creo que no me eh presentado. eh aqui, la mujer mas sexy y bella de todo el seireitei, y la sociedad de almas entera, rangiku matsumoto, osea mi querida yo. me gusta el sake, me gusta mucho. eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, y pues quieren saber como %#$"& llege a esta situacion? ok.

hoy me dirigia a mi oficina a darle los buenos dias a mi taicho, pero creo que no le gusto que lo fuera a visitar. la question es que yo fui toda contenta desparramando alegria por todas partes _(alegria con olor a sake)_ y cuando llege me dijo:

matsumoto!-al pareser se veia muy molesto y yo no sabia porque.-hola taicho! vine a darle los buenos dias.-y le entrege un vaso de sake, pero mi taichito necesita aprender modales. me rechaso un vaso lleno de sake! se lo pueden creer? no, no nos vallamos por las ramas, y en que me quede? asi, me rechaso el vaso y me dijo:

matsumoto! no quiero sake! y como es eso de "que viniste a adrme los buenos dias", si son las 2 de la tarde, y no te apareces hasta ahora! tienes que terminar tu...-no eschuche esa ultima palabra porque, emmm, creo que me habia escapado de mi taicho, pero la verdad es que yo prefiero decirle "EEAMC" o "Escape de Emergencia antes de Morir Congelada". al unico sitio donde podia ir ahora era donde mi mejor amiga, despues de todo mi capitan sabia que me gustaba mucho el sake y que lo mas probable es que estubiera en un bar con mis amigos de parranda.

matsumoto!-lo escuche gritar a la distancia, wow que pulmones fue lo unico que pude decir puesto que ya solo me faltan unos 3 metros hasta llegar a la puerta de hinamori.-y...listo! ahi estaba.

hola hina-chan!

rangiku-san, que haces aqui?

prevengo, no ser congelada por mi taicho.-oh oh, creo que meti la pata. cuando pronuncie la palabra "mi taicho", es obvio que me refiero al capitan de la decima, y cuando digo capitan de la decima es obvio que me refiero a hitsugaya toushiro, y cuando digo hitsugaya toushiro es obvio que me refiero al mejor amigo de hina. hina y shiro, los mejores amigos, todo el mundo sabia eso, pero en estos momentos hina y mi taicho no se estaban llevando muy bien, no quiero decir que ya no se quieran ni nada parecido, pero los dos estaban sufriendo mucho.

toc toc-y en ese momento llege a la situacion en que me encuentro ahora, escondida detras de la puerta de hina biendo como mi taicho entraba, y para su sorpresa yo no me encontraba ahi, solo _ella._

* * *

_aaa porfin lo ternime, y yo que crei que nunca lo lograria, la veerdad es que estube editando y borrando acada rato, me falto mucha inspiracion en este capitulo como pueden ver._

_gracias por leer y especiales agradecimientos a:_

_Hinamori-chan21, por ser la primera en comentar, y tambien quiero agradecer a Any-chan15, Aoi-chan moe oni, Wings of. the-moon, y a Velka 98, por hacer este capitulo posible._


	3. Chapter 3

**Si hola otra vez, wow porfin estoy en el 3er capitulo jeje, sorry por haberme demorado tanto pero estaba en la playa y no tube tiempo, ni inspiracion. **

**A pedido de Hinamorichan-21, hare las oraciones mas entendibles. gracias por tu recomendacion, hinachan-21. cuidate.**

**espero que les guste. porsiacaso esto ya no es relleno.**

Tercer capitulo-Hinamori

_Senti un terrible dolor en el pecho. shiro-chan, porque? y repentinamente todo se volvio borroso._

Otra vez, ota vez me habia desvelado pensando en el. las pesadillas me estaban persiguiendo, osea como explicarselo a alguien? era dificil, dificil fingir una alegria, una alegria que enverdad...estaba llena de dolor.

rangiku-san, una muy querida amiga me vino a visitar. sinceramente, yo la queria mucho pero ella me recordaba, a la que una vez fue la persona mas importante para mi...-_shiro-chan, cuanto te extraño_.-pense mientras, recordaba "lo que solia ser una gran amistad".-_hay shiro, creo que sigues siendo la persona mas importante para mi._-di un leve suspiro, y volvi a la realidad.

hina, escondeme rapido!

ran, escondete en el baño.-susurre, mientras veia como rangiku-san corria hasta la puerta del baño.-hina...-en ese momento voltio y me miro con una cara seria. espera...seria? enserio, rangiku-san...seria?

no lo eches a perder.-dijo, luego me guiño un ojo, y cerro la puerta del baño.

_echar a perder.-_esa frase, esas tres palabras, podian hacer que todo mi mundo se desmoronara, podian bajarme el autoestima al 1%. pero hoy no era uno de esos dias. despues de la batalla contra el hombre que solia ser "mi querido aizen-taicho" me habia vuelto mucho mas fuerte. ya no podia seguir dependiendo de los demas, ya hasta habia logrado mi bankai! pero lo que no habia logrado...recuperar aquella amistad.

mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como la puerta se abrio, y dejo ver la punta de un haori. un momento, ese haori se parese mucho al de...y fue cuando me di cuenta. mis ojos lentamente recorrieron el uniforme negro shinigami, de los pies hasta la cadera. segui mi recorrido hasta llegar al cuello, y luego pude ver el pelo blanco que cubria parte de el. mi corazon latia a 100. despues la barbilla y boca, hasta que llegue a esos ojos, esos profundos ojos acuamarinos, los ojos de _mi mejor amigo_. solo pensar que el me vino a visitar despues de tanto tiempo, solo pensar que ya me habia perdonado, solo pensar que..._hitsugaya-kun_ me seguia queriendo...cerre los ojos fuertemente tratando de contener mi emocion, tratando de contener la alegria que sentia, tratando de detener lo que hacia mucho tiempo demostraba mi devilidad. y como me lo esperaba pude contenerlas.

hasta que junte las fuerzas suficientes como para articular dos palabras.

shiro-chan...

es hitsugaya-taicho para ti, moja camas.-ese era el hitsugaya-kun que yo conosia, esa era la fria personalidad que a mi tanto me gustaba, ese era mi mejor amigo, mi querido shiro-chan.

* * *

_siii! jaja esta listo PORFIN! pero no es tan bueno como yo esperaba, ms mas sinceras disculpas. bueeeno solo queria que supueran que tengo el 4 cap listo, solo espero sus reviews, sean sinceros conmigo...deveria seguir o ya fue la historia? que tal voy hasta ahora? deveria ponerle mas drama, o comedia? jajaja respondan, cuidense mucho y gracias por leer._

_que pasara con hinamori? y toushiro, en que piensa? esa matsumoto, que estara haciendo?- descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo._


End file.
